Fate: Strange Prototype
by badliar 2312
Summary: (One-shot). Shirou Emiya. The name of a distorted child who was cursed by the darkness that nearly consumed him... Shirou Emiya. The name of a teenager who lived his life for a borrowed goal... Shirou Emiya. The name of a man... who has the power to become a hero... Shirou Emiya... The Incarnation of Sword... and the would-be holder of the title... Servant Killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Type-Moon owns the Fate series.

Alright, I know that this is a bit of an underwhelming thing, but consider this a preview, or a screen test if you will. It might turn into a full-blown story, or it might not, it depends on you and my disposition towards the overall plot of this story that has been bugging my mind these past few weeks.

And so, without further ado, let's start the story.

* * *

**Chapter ?: [Fate/Strange Prototype]  
**

* * *

Run.

Run run run.

It was the thought that plagued the mind of one red-headed boy named Shirou Emiya.

As he's sprinting to save his life, he couldn't help but idly wonder...

How the hell did he got himself into such a mess?

He was late at school to finish up his job fixing the stuff from school, he was about to leave the place before he felt a disturbance nearby.

His curiosity got the better of him and he saw something that he couldn't have believed if he would to hear it from someone else.

He found two people, one blue-haired guy wearing a skintight blue suit wielding a red spear fighting the other, a white-haired man who was wearing a black-tinted armor beneath a rather peculiar set of crimson-colored robe, which was only a pair of long sleeves and a half-robe that was hanging on his hips wielding a pair of white and black chinese swords.

And their fight wasn't one that he could call 'normal'.

No, normal, mundane humans cannot fight like that, it just wasn't possible. The way the weapons echoed throughout the area was an indication of how much strength they put into each of their attack. The movements that they made was just not possible to be done by a human, he was sure that even a talented and trained warrior couldn't even hope to match them in combat.

And so he ran when they realized they were being watched...

He had a feeling that he had stumbled upon something that he shouldn't have seen, and when the spearman began to chase him, he was proven right.

One of many instances that he hated, to be proven right to such a caustic assumption.

He ran and ran until he stopped when he entered a large field that the school has, an indoor field usually used by basketball players of his school to practice, he was silently thankful that the door was unlocked.

Catching his breath, Shirou's heartbeat began to return to normal and his mind becomes clearer.

"That was very agile of you, kid."

Shirou's head turned to the source of the voice so fast that it was a surprise that a snap that his bone should've made wasn't very audible.

"Though sadly, it wasn't enough to outrun me." said the blue-haired spearman as he began to approach Shirou like a wolf that is currently eying its prey.

Not human.

This person, despite his appearance, is not _truly _human.

Shirou's mind screamed as the lancer approached and began to prepare himself for a strike, "Sorry kid, but you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time, looks like luck doesn't favor you today..."

"So..." the blue-haired man said as his stance showed how ready he is to kill him, "Any last words?"

Shirou took a few deep breaths before saying... "Trace... On."

And the blue-haired man's eyes widened as a pair of identical weapons _materialized _unto the red-haired boy's hands. "Oho... projection magecraft? A magus are you kid?"

"You can say that." Shirou answered.

The lancer looked at the weapon that the boy now holds. It was a pair of small blades, serrated and ancient by its appearance, and both demonic and primordial in its quality. The identical blades had some kind of yellow-colored glowing runes trailing from their hiltless grip and onto their edge.

The lancer felt as if he should be threatened by the blades, but the boy in front of him couldn't possibly fight against him right? "Heh, even though your doom is certain, at least you want to go down fighting... I like that kid."

The red-headed boy then smirked and said; "Then you're going to _love _this."

Then, the boy charged, with a faster speed than before.

The lancer was taken by surprise by his method of attack, but he was confused when the boy began his swing at mid-range, where the weapon's length couldn't possibly reach him, but then... the boy performed a right slash using his blade...

And to the lancer's shock, the blade _moved, _it moved from the boy's hands and managed to get into his proximity while still acting like a blade being wielded as it began to close in on his right side.

It was only out of pure instinct that the spearman managed to block the incoming blade, but when he did so, the other blade came into his range in an intent to land a left blade slash and the first blade retracted back into the boy's hand once more.

The second attack managed to truly caught him off-guard and he was forced to dodge rather than block.

When the blue-haired lancer landed, he got a better look at the sword that the boy just used... "...You gotta be kidding me..."

It turns out that the blade had a set of chains trailing down from its grip and latched onto the boy's arms, which was the reason why despite its short length, it managed to reach him. The chains and the blades were connected, and they weren't normal blades either...

They were artifacts of olden times... and they could be classified as Noble Phantasms...

Taking a look at the blades was enough to convince him of that.

Shirou's smirk didn't leave his face as he said, "Let's go again, lanceman." he said with a challenging tone.

The lancer gritted his teeth, "I don't know how you could use those things as if they're real when they're just projections... but don't you underestimate me you bastard!" he said as he charged towards the smirking boy.

Then the sounds of clashing steel resounded over the basketball field that was turned into a literal battlefield for the two combatants, though the lancer's strength, agility, and skill undoubtedly surpassed any warrior that could fight with the same weapon, the boy's skill was something that also took him by surprise.

Every attack that he did was met with his blocks, and every dodge that he did was met with another follow-up and for every deflection that he did, the boy did a counter-attack.

"You sneaky bastard..." the lancer growled as he dodged the downward slash that the boy did with both of his blades, "You ran from me just to get yourself into an open field where you can fight, didn't you?!"

The blades retracted back to Shirou's hand before he jumped, higher than any normal human could achieve and delivered another downward slash which the lancer dodged, but then he followed it with another leftward slash that he made by using the momentum from his previous attack to achieve it.

The blue-haired man only managed to block it due to its unbelievable speed, but then... the blades began to glow gold...

**"Boom!"**

An explosion of energy made by the clashing blade and spear caused the lancer to be thrown across by its power. The only thing that didn't made him crash to the wall was the fact that he used his feet and hands to prevent it from happening.

Then the red-headed boy landed and said; "Yes, it was my intention." he answered the lancer's previous question, "I could've used the field that you were using to fight that red-robed person, but because there's no guarantee that only one of you is the true enemy, I cannot take that chance."

Lancer coughed out blood, that magically induced explosion managed to _hurt _him, 'This guy... he's scarier than he looks...' he thought as he looked towards the terrifying magus boy who didn't even look winded or tired by their fight.

"Now, lanceman." Shirou began, "What were you doing in this school? Why did you fight that dual-wielding swordsman? And what exactly are you both?" he rapidly asked.

The lancer took a few breaths before he asked, "You... don't know?"

"Know what?"

"...Alright, let me try this, Holy Grail War, Servants, Masters, do those terms ring any bells?" the lancer asked.

Shirou's eyes narrowed, and to the lancer, his look was rather similar to his old scary mentor from his past... 'God... now he's even scarier than before...'

"...While those terms aren't quite familiar to me..." Shirou spoke, "It brings discomfort and fury in my head somehow..."

The lancer smiled wickedly, "So you don't know huh?" he then chuckled as he began to stand up, "Well... then I better kill you now before you ever had a chance to find out..."

Then, Shirou's breath hitched as the lancer released his killing intent and performed a stance to strike him.

He felt as if he's being surrounded by a group of predators, seeking to devour him completely, a feeling of dread crawled up his spine, and the feeling would've been enough to incapacitate a normal human.

But, the word normal is not applicable to him.

And so he stood, his eyes remained narrowed as he prepared himself for whatever the lancer's prepared to do to him.

But nothing in the world could prepare him for this...

**"Gae..."**

Shirou's eyes widened in fear for the first time since his fight with the lancer, the feeling of dread began to envelop his whole body, and then the lancer finished his mantra...

**"...Bolg!"**

And Shirou felt pain.

The chainblades disappeared as he landed on his knees, his hand reached to his left chest as blood began to drip from his mouth...

And he found that a hole was made there, a hole that went right through his heart.

"It was a good fight kid." the lancer said and Shirou's head turned to him, "A pity that I forgot to ask you your name..."

Shirou gritted his teeth and he once again caught the lancer by surprise as he responded with; "Emiya... Shirou..."

The lancer's eyes widened, how? How could he still survive? "...W-what did you say?" he asked him.

Then he narrowed his eyes at lancer, an act that sent a chill onto his spine, a chill that could be equaled by the one he felt when his old teacher was directing Gae Bolg at him with the intent to kill, "My name... is... Emiya... Shirou... remember it well... lanceman..."

Then he fell.

And lancer couldn't help but be relieved... and awed... though he was on death's door, he was still able to find enough will and power to say his last words... it was truly unbelievable.

And it struck the lancer's heart, to think that such a person exist in this era... '...It's a real pity that I had to kill you kid.' he thought solemnly before he disappeared from sight.

...

* * *

...

_Near the tomb that bore the name 'Kiritsugu Emiya', a very young Shirou Emiya stood and watched the tomb silently and solemnly._

_He was his everything, he was the one who saved him, the one who took care of him when the world couldn't care less, the one who imparted him the goal to be a hero that he could never be, someone who could save everyone that he cared about with his powers._

_And now... he was gone, nothing left but memories..._

_Young Shirou already knew that feeling, way back when he was at that desolate land destroyed by the raging fire..._

_And so, unlike any other boy, he only cried once, and it was at that night... the night when his father died sitting by his side..._

_No one else could replace him... But he will become the hero that his father had dreamed of, a hero that has the powers to fight injustice and bring happiness to those who deserved it._

_For Kiritsugu Emiya, for his father._

_"Shirou Emiya, correct?" asked a stranger._

_Young Shirou turned towards the sound of the voice and found a tall man whose face was obscured by the light of the sun that was behind him, shadowing his face in the process._

_"Kiritsugu Emiya was my friend... I am deeply sorry for your loss."_

_The boy didn't react to his statement, but then the man smiled affectionately._

_"Though I know that I may not truly replace your father's place in your heart... he has asked me to take care of you for the time being..."_

_Shirou's eyes showed his confusion, he tilted his head sideways and said; "He did?"_

_The man nodded and said; "He did." he then ruffled the red-headed boy's hair and said; "That he did..."_

...

* * *

...

Shirou opened his eyes feeling rather beaten and sore...

He groaned as he picked himself up from his lying position, his body felt as if he was in a rather lengthy training session with his former mentor.

Which was probably the reason why he dreamed of his first meeting with that man again when he was asl...

...Wait.

"Wasn't I supposed to be dead?" he wondered as he looked at the left side of his chest.

There was still a hole there, but the hole was only on his school uniform and didn't reach his heart. The hole that he has on his body was completely restored.

"...Did someone heal me?" he asked to no one in particular, he knew that he shouldn't have survived that, no one could survive that.

He was killed, that he knows for sure... so why isn't he dead?

"This does not make sense..." he said before he stood up, "Well, then again... so do that spearman and that swordsman... what exactly are they...?"

He sighed as he began to inspect the basketball field, most of it were destroyed by the aftereffects of his fight with the lancemen.

'...Damn...' he inwardly cursed.

Though he _really_ wanted to repair all this mess with his ability, he knew that what he really needs now is a little bit of rest, and so, repairing them is not an option.

"I hope that the school will fix this by themselves... the 'fake janitor' won't fix this mess for now..." he hoped.

...

* * *

...

When Shirou entered his home, the one that was left by his father when he died, he immediately put down his bag and changed his clothes.

He's currently wearing a long-sleeved white shirt combined with a pair of blue jeans, and his feet was left bare by choice.

He took a breather before he walked into the sizable garden that the house had, he then stood in the middle of the garden and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, he took a deep breath before saying; "Lanceman." he then opened his eyes, "You're already here."

A chuckle was heard and Shirou turned to his side and saw the blue-haired spearman once more, appearing out of nowhere and grinning rather wickedly, "That I did... though how did you detect my presence?"

In response, Shirou summoned the chained twin blades once more and said; "It was unmissable."

"Heh, I can't believe that I have to kill the same person twice." The lancer said as he performed a stance, "I thought people are supposed to stay dead when they're killed?"

"I thought so too." Shirou answered as he responded with his own stance, "But it seems that there are some... exceptions."

Then, the battle raged on once more as they charged.

But this time, the lancer was familiar with Shirou's fighting style. And nearly his every attack was predictable, and only some were able to land on his person.

Though despite that, the boy named Shirou Emiya was able to hold his ground quite well, despite the advantage that the enemy has over him, he persevered and didn't falter.

In fact...

The lancer saw as Shirou began to move at a faster speed to his side and delivered an upward slash to his chin.

He managed to dodge it only to find Shirou has moved himself near him and was about to deliver a diagonal slash that would give a nice gash from his left shoulder to his right hip...

Only for the lancer to use his spear to deflect his attack...

But then Shirou used one of his blade swipe his face...

And managed to create a scratch on Lancer's face, and it was deep enough to drip an unhealthy amount of blood.

Lancer grinned, and it was mirrored by Shirou who charged once more.

In fact... the red-headed magus was still able to cause some injuries to the lancer despite him knowing his style of combat.

And so, the fight goes on, and after a time, the lancer was about to end it by saying; **"Gae..."**

But Shirou acted fast, using his chainblade, he roped the lancer's right hand, the lancer strengthened his footing and Shirou ended up pulling himself towards the blue-haired man who was about to finish his mantra that would enact whatever magic that his spear holds.

Shirou then cocked back his right hand as if preparing for a punch...

**"..Bo-"**

And then he dismissed the projection of the chainblades and summoned another weapon as fast as the human eyes could blink...

A weapon that encased his right fist within a snarling lion's head made out of onyx steel.

The shape of the weapon was enough to halt the lancer's thought for a moment and made his spear changed its course slightly...

**"-lg!"**

And the end result was... both of the combatants were thrown away by their enemy's technique as they hit each other at the exact same moment.

The lancer's face was bloodied as he flew backwards in such velocity thanks to the powerful weapon that his enemy wielded... and the red-headed magus' left shoulder was pierced by the causality-reversing spear instead of his heart, the one place that the lancer had intended to strike.

The lancer was temporarily imbedded into the wall that surrounded Shirou's house while Shirou broke through the door leading to his shed and crashed into the wall.

Shirou groaned as he dismissed the projection of the massive gauntlet and he forced himself up, he knew that the attack wasn't enough to incapacitate or kill the lancer, and so he willed himself to stand.

"I gotta hand it to you kid..."

He tilted his head upwards and saw the blue-haired spearman at the broken door, his face was _severely_ injured thanks to the weapon that he used, the lancer then snapped his nose back into place and said, "You really know how to give a good fight..."

The moment Shirou managed to get himself up again, the lancer was already prepared to strike once more, "But this will be your end now... it was a pleasure fighting someone like you... Emiya Shirou."

...

No.

No no no...

He can't die, no, not yet.

He must live...

Live...

_Live..._

_**Live...**  
_

_**LIVE...!  
**_

...

Shirou then kick-started his magic circuits into its full strength, and he didn't notice a set of glowing tattoos that began to show up on his arms as he _roared_ towards the lanceman.

Nor did he notice that his prana was channeled into creating several apparition of people besides him that surprised the lancer.

And then he summoned the strange gauntlet that he used to punch the lancer once more and jumped towards the spearman.

The lancer only saw him move as a blur before his face was right in front of him, the red-headed boy then said with a deep and gruff voice; **"Clench your teeth, lanceman."**

And then he delivered the lion-shaped gauntlet onto the lancer's chest, causing him to spit out blood due to the amount of force being used...

But it was not over...

A faint bluish aura then began to surround the cestus from its edge, and when it reached the lion's mouth...

It _roared._

Its roar produced a visible shockwave that hit the lancer the second time and sending him flying at nearly three-hundred miles per hour towards an unsuspecting wall made out of concrete.

He ended up flying through it...

And the wall right behind it as well...

Shirou breathed raggedly as he called off the massive gauntlet, he then began to fall to his knees, but he managed to remain standing despite the prana exhaustion.

He idly wondered how he could be exhausted, after all, that was nothing compared to how his former mentor used to push him over his limits.

"Master, are you alright?" spoke a beautiful-sounding voice who seemed concerned.

He felt someone touching him softly and turned to his side...

And the person he saw was a blonde-haired, green-eyed woman who styled her hair into a ponytail that is kept with a decorative bow, she wore a white dress and silver-tinted armor, gauntlets and boots that accentuated her beauty even more.

"I'm... alright... I just need a breather..." Shirou answered, though he didn't know who this woman was, he felt that he could trust her.

"Wait a moment, he's supposed to be my Master." said another beautiful yet sterner voice behind him.

The source of the voice walked closer to him and when he saw her right at his left side, he saw that she's an identical twin of the woman in the white dress, though she wore a blue battle dress with similar yet thicker armor set that's not as feminine as her twin's white dress and armor.

"He summoned me, so he's _my_ Master." replied the woman in white.

"He summoned me as well. And who are you anyway?" retorted the woman in blue.

Before the woman in white could retort back, they heard another voice from the back, "He's _my _summoner." said a beautiful yet cold voice from the back.

The sound of clinking armor made Shirou turn to his right. And he saw a woman similar to the two that he's currently seeing, only her skin is paler, and that her eye color is not green like the other two, it was yellow. And she wore a black battle dress with an even bulkier armor set compared to the woman in blue.

She then summoned and held a black crystal that she held like a sword's grip, the black crystal is surrounded by red aura that seemed to swirl menacingly, "Who are you two to claim what is mine?" said the woman in black as she pointed the crystal to the woman in blue and white.

The woman in blue responded by gripping the air that seemed to form into a sword-shaped wind that she pointed towards the woman in black, "I am Saber, Servant of this Holy Grail War, as summoned by this young man."

The woman in black scowled and said; "I too am Saber... what is the meaning of this?"

"Um..." said the woman in white who seemed rather uncomfortable with how the woman in blue and black seemed prepared to fight each other, "I am Saber as well..."

"And so am I." said a new voice from the far back.

And another identical yet armor-less woman wearing a red-colored modified military suit that showed her healthy bust and...

Why is she wearing a transparent long skirt that showed the white panties that she's currently wearing?

The newcomer grinned and said with a hint of pride in her voice; "It seems that our Praetor has summoned four of us simultaneously."

"What?! That's preposterous!" the woman in blue protested "Such a thing is impossible! To summon just even one Servant required a hefty amount of prana for it to be done perfectly, and he didn't even use a summoning circle!

"The proof is right there in front of us." The woman in red answered with a grin as she pointed her strange but artistic-looking blade towards Shirou's arms.

And they saw that he has four sets of glowing tattoos, each of them were symbols of the command seals to each Saber.

"Praetor, you have earned the privilege of earning my respect and commendation." the woman in red answered, "Not just because of the fact that you managed to summon the four of us... but because you were able to fend for yourself against an enemy's Servant."

The woman in blue, white and black looked at the woman in red with varying degrees of shock, "What do you mean by that?" asked the woman in black.

As a response, the woman in red pointed towards the blue-haired lanceman who was starting to get back up.

His gaze landed on Shirou and the identical women besides him, and not even a moment later, he held back a curse and said; "...Ck! _Four_ Servants huh...? You're one scary-ass kid, Emiya Shirou..."

And when the four women began to advance, the lancer didn't even bother to fight. That last attack that the boy did caused so much pain that he couldn't even form a stance quickly.

And so, he vanished once again to retreat. Though it wasn't so dishonorable.

After all, one versus five seems hardly fair...

And he's sure that his Master will understand.

The four Servants stopped their advancement when the lancer escaped.

And slowly, Shirou walked out of the shed with a ragged breath, when he coughed out blood, the woman in white came to his side almost immediately, and then they saw the hole on his left shoulder... "M-Master! You're injured!" the woman in white exclaimed.

Varying degrees of anxiety was present in the Servants' faces, the woman in white was the most worried, followed by the woman in blue, the woman in red's expression turned serious while the woman in black seemed rather nonchalant, though to an observant eye, her eyes showed that she is also worried.

"I'm alright..." Shirou said as he took a deep breath, wincing in pain as he did so, "I do need a little healing though..." he added as he tried to cover the hole on his left shoulder with his right hand.

Then, the four ladies sensed a threat.

"Master, stay here, I sense another master has entered this place." said the woman in blue.

"Well then..." the woman in red began, "Shall we greet the unwanted guests?" she asked eagerly.

"Hmph, though I am not exactly pleased by the current situation, it shall be enough for now." said the woman in black, "You, White Saber, stay here and protect him." she said to the woman in white, "I and these two shall take care of the intruders."

Then, with a blinding speed, they moved towards the entrance to his house.

Take care of them? Did they mean that they will take care of someone just like what that spearman tried to do to him...?

...No, not on his watch.

Shirou gritted his teeth before he gathered his remaining prana and jumped to the roof of his house to outrace the three women.

Ignoring the shout of the woman in white who said that he shouldn't be moving and his own wound that is currently afflicting him, he pushed himself to the brink of death.

And when he reached the edge of the house's roof that was near the entrance, he found that the intruder is a young woman that he knew, and that she was accompanied by the man clad in red that he saw from before.

And when the white-haired man was attacked by the woman in red, the woman in blue and black began to advance on her with the intent to kill...

...And that's when Shirou intervened.

"TRACE... ON!"

With a yell, Shirou summoned a massive double-edged blade that he planted right in front of the young woman to shield her, and then he landed right in front of the blade and glared at the two women who were about to attack her.

Shirou took some breather before he said; "All three of you... stop it, now."

"Are you an idiot, summoner?" asked the woman in black, her scowl was even more prominent than before, "That girl there is a Master! A threat to you! And you're asking us to stand down?!"

"I agree with her, Master." said the woman in blue, "It is the way of this Holy Grail War to defeat the other masters and servants in any way necessary, especially if they become a threat to the other masters, and her arrival here with her own servant is essentially a declaration of attack."

Shirou gritted his teeth as his wounds began to take its toll despite his insane regeneration ability, "Unless I said the order to kill... and unless that person really and truly deserves it... I will not condone any killing... understood?"

"But still Praetor..." said the woman in red who heard him, "She _did _intrude on your property without your permission." she said as she kept the pointy edge of her sword directed to the man clad in red.

He looked towards the woman in red and her weapon, "If it's her it's fine." answered Shirou as she turned to the young woman behind his sword, "Her name is Rin Tohsaka, my... acquaintance, in school... and a magus as well..."

From behind the massive sword that he had planted, a twin-tailed girl wearing a red sweater beneath her overcoat along with a skirt that is _dangerously_ short showed up, she smiled rather wickedly to Shirou and said, "Hmph... since when do you know that I'm a magus, Emiya-kun?"

Though she said the word 'Emiya-kun' in such a sweet tone of voice, Shirou knew that there was an underlying threat beneath it, "Just now... actually." he replied nonchalantly as he dismissed the projection that he used to protect her, and then he motioned his hand to order a ceasefire to his Servants, and they wordlessly complied while still keeping their watchful gaze at Rin, "But it doesn't surprise me, not with that mask that you always wear when you're in school."

"...Excuse me?" she asked with an indignant tone of voice, the white-haired man wearing the weird red robe vanished as she asked the red-headed boy.

"The pleasant idol persona?" Shirou said, "You know... the facade that you always put in school...? It didn't fool me."

"I see..." she said as she gritted her teeth, "Nevertheless... it seems that you managed to summon your servant... or servants for that matter..." she said as her sweet facade began to crack and showed the underlying anger within, "And the three of them are _Sabers _too..."

"Master!" shouted the woman in white as she appeared at the scene, she ran towards Shirou and said; "You shouldn't have pushed yourself that far! You're still wounded after fighting that Lancer."

"I'm alright." Shirou answered, "I heal fast after all..." he said while still trying to close the hole that haven't been regenerated for awhile now.

"...Correction... _four _Sabers..." Rin gritted out in anger, her facade was almost completely broken after the latest revelation, "Still, despite the impossibility of the act that you just performed, aren't you going to... wait a minute..." she trailed off as her eyes narrowed and twitched erratically.

"...What is it Tohsaka?" Shirou asked as his... acquaintance's appearance becomes creepier by the second.

"...What did your Servant mean by you're still wounded after fighting Lancer?" she asked.

"You mean that lanceman wearing a skintight body suit?"

"...Yes..." she answered with a gritted teeth.

"I fought him, wounded me bad but... I'll survive." Shirou answered.

Rin remained silent, but her right eye twitched wildly and she clenched her right hand so tightly that it turned white, "I... I see... and where is he now?"

"He ran away." answered the woman in red, "Praetor managed to defeat him using that remarkable gauntlet, will you grant me the honor of knowing the noble weapon's name Praetor?"

"Perhaps later... Nero."

The woman in red grinned as her eyes widened slightly, then she said; "...Astounding...! Though I do not know how you know my name so easily Praetor, I am impressed by whatever it was that you did to know my name."

The other identical women looked at Shirou with slight awe and shock apparent in their expression, how did he know her name so easily? Can he do the same thing with them too?

"Can we return to what you said please?!" yelled Rin Tohsaka, the calm and collected mask that she previously wore was no longer intact, "You said that your... Master... defeated Lancer? Did I hear that right? He. Shirou 'The Fake Janitor' Emiya. Defeated. A. Lancer?!"

"Indeed he did." confirmed Nero.

Tohsaka Rin then began to use her hands to grasp her head roughly and would've pulled her hair if she didn't stop herself from going fully insane.

So instead, she shouted, "Grrrrraaaaahhhhhh! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO NORMAL HUMANS COULD DEFEAT A SERVANT! NOT TO MENTION THAT LANCER'S SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THE THREE KNIGHT CLASSES! SO HOW, EXACTLY, DID HE DEFEAT HIM?!"

The four sabers and their master remained silent as the woman huffed out in apparent frustration.

Their reaction varied slightly, Nero chuckled out of amusement, the saber in black turned her head to the side and smirked, the saber in blue used her right palm to cover her lips, but her eyes showed that she's also amused by the black-haired girl's reaction, while the saber in white giggled rather cutely while she also put her right palm to cover her lips, though she didn't even try to contain her laughter.

Shirou however... merely smirked despite his sweat and said; "Heh, what else? I used the magical power of friendship."

On that day, Shirou never heard a shriller and more audible scream of frustration and contempt ever made by a human being...

But a moment after he made that sarcastic retort, his pain returned with a vengeance, and he groaned in pain as he clutched his wounded shoulder. "Grk...! Agh...!"

"E-Emiya-kun?" said Rin when she heard his groan that he did out of agony.

"Master/Summoner/Praetor?" said the four sabers.

He was about to say that he's fine... but then an unhealthy amount of blood began to drip from his mouth, his sight becomes blurry, and then it turned black...

_"...iya-kun...?!"_

_"...ster!"_

And he fell into blissful unconsciousness once more...

...

* * *

...

_"Shirou... I am not going to teach you Magecraft."_

_"What? Why not father?"  
_

_"...Because there is someone else who will teach you."  
_

_"Eeeh? But I want to be taught by you, father!"  
_

_"(chuckles), I am flattered that you want me to be the one to teach you Shirou... but I believe that he will be a more suitable teacher to you."  
_

_"Hm... Alright then... Can I know who he or she is?"  
_

_"...You will... When the time is right..."  
_

_"When will it be father?"  
_

_"...When the time comes... you will know it."  
_

_...  
_

* * *

...

End of [Fate/Strange Prototype] .

...

* * *

...

So... yes, that's about it.

Again, this is only a one-shot, it might be turned into a full-blown story, or it might not be, and if it does become a full-blown story, then I'll be changing somethings as well. For one...

It won't faithfully follow any of the three canon routes in Fate/Stay Night.

And if you see some things that aren't like Canon, then let me just say this: Some of the events that preceded this one didn't go according to canon either.

After all, this is a fanfiction site, no?

And finally, if any of you say that this looks rather similar to CrossyCross' Fate/Stay Night fanfic called Nerve Damage, then yes, I am aware of that fact. In fact, his work was the reason why I got hooked into Fate/Stay Night in the first place, so you can say that this work is inspired by his.

If you haven't read Nerve Damage and you're a fan of the Fate series, I suggest trying it, it's really good.

Anyway, thank you for reading this short one-shot, I hope I didn't waste your time and that you find this as a good read.

Badliar 2312, out.


	2. Chapter 2

...

* * *

**Announcement.**

* * *

Hi, Badliar2312 here, and I'm here to announce something.

First of all, I want to say thank you to those that had took their time reading this One-shot and reviewed them, they've motivated me to ponder this story a bit more, flesh it out a little bit more, and as such, I have come to a decision.

I shall make this story into a full-blown series.

But, I will also change quite a lot of things from this One-shot. A re-boot to be exact.

For one, four sabers plot will be... cut off. And my reason for this is simple...

There are many fics that deal with Shirou summoning multiple servants, Nerve Damage from CrossyCross may instantly comes to mind, and perhaps King of Blades Tricolor Swords from ArnaudB, or even What if Almost Everybody was Shirou's Servant by Mereo Flere.

These fics handled things differently of course, but what's stopping me from doing so?

I'm stumped.

A simple answer, perhaps not the most satisfying, but regrettably, it is that simple answer that made me decide to reboot the story and re-think the plot all over again.

The general premise of the story came into being when I read Nerve Damage, when I first read it, my knowledge about the world of Fate/Stay Night at that time was limited to its most prominent characters, which was Shirou, Rin, Saber, Sakura, and Archer. I had no idea about the system of the Holy Grail War and about the Master and Servant conundrum, the three different routes... All of that was unknown to me at that time.

After Nerve Damage, I began to delve further and further into the lore of the Nasuverse, starting from reading the info about Fate/Stay Night from its impressively extensive wikia, reading the manga, watching the anime, seeing some of the series' fanfics, etc. And, it also brought me to Fate/Zero, which, in my opinion, is far superior compared to Fate/Stay Night anime (And I'm sure most of you would agree).

And because of the animes (Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night), and also because I was already knee-deep in the lore of Nasuverse, the idea to make the fanfic about Shirou's adventure began to take form.

At first, it was so similar to Nerve Damage, and as apparent in this one-shot, it was basically a copy of Nerve Damage, with Shirou being... (Ahem), a bit more badass than the Shirou in CrossyCross' story.

After this was done and published, I began to read it again, word for word, and during that time, the story's overall plot began to expand itself within my mind. Involving lots of things that would make it more interesting in my opinion... provided that Shirou only has one Saber. (Considering that he's already somewhat broken anyway, the decision was not that hard to do.)

In essence, what starts as a blatant Nerve Damage clone will be changed to make it different and stand on its own instead of just being a rip-off. And I hope that you see this as a good thing too.

So, with that said, it is my final decision to remake this story, and the most apparent change is the fact that Shirou does not summon four Sabers, but just one, the canon one from Fate/Stay Night and also Fate/Zero.

But, the badass Shirou plot is still on the table. So to those of you who are worried that this will be taken off, do not worry, Shirou will still be a powerful main character in the re-booted story.

And there will be some Servants who will not be as what you might expect them to be.

One of them being the good ol' King of Heroes of course... Gilgamesh will be... well, just wait and see... And the other... well, let's just say that the King of Knights isn't someone that you should judge only with a first glance.

Because there's something else within her that even she won't know yet, something that I've prepared for her... It won't be pleasant, but... it's necessary, at least for me.

So, once again, I have made my decision. This one-shot will still be here and it won't be deleted, but it won't be continued either.

As the title suggests, this is merely a prototype, a strange one, but a prototype nonetheless.

And with that said, if you're still interested, then see you at Fate: Heaven's Works. (still a tentative title, and I might change it at the very last minute), and the first chapter should be published on this site in three to five days from now. Perhaps even sooner than that.

So keep in touch.

Badliar 2312, out.


End file.
